undecided
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Bella is a vampire and moves to Forks with her family. At school she meets another family of vamps, will they all get along? will sparks fly between her and Edward? Or will they annoy each other to no end? permenent hiatus. Picked up by Anne Kingsmill
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I started, I have the 2****nd**** chapter done, but I want to know what people think. Please let me know If I should continue.**

**I don't have a name for this story yet, if you have ANY idea's please let me know!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella. I'm seventeen years old and my mother, my older brother and I just moved to Forks, Washington. Why would we move to the rainiest place in the USA you might ask? Well, because there's not a lot of sunlight. I know that sounds weird right? But my family and I can't be out in sunlight, at least not when there are humans around. I am a vampire. Yes, we really do exist.

Let me clarify for you. I am actually sixty-three years old. I was born in a small town in Ohio in 1945. When I was seventeen my boyfriend and I were attacked by a vampire, my boyfriend jumped the vampire after she bit me and told me to run. I watched as the vampire attacked him and I knew his life was over. I ran as fast as I could, only to run into another vampire, just my luck.

I started to feel a burning sensation flowing through my body and screamed in pain. The vampire in front of me threw me over his shoulder and started to run, that's when I passed out.

Over the next few days I didn't know where I was, I just knew that I felt like I was on fire and I kept screaming for help or for someone to kill me, no one ever did.

I woke up three days after my attack to find a very large vampire standing over me. I quickly jumped off the couch I was on, and hid in the corner. Then I heard a woman's voice, I looked over at her and she was beautiful. She had a heart shape face, beautiful long brown hair and her eyes were a golden amber color, one I'd never seen before.

She calmed me down and explained to me that her son had found me and couldn't let me die. When I looked over at the other vampire in the room he didn't look as scary as he did the first night I saw him, he looked calm and sweet. I started to calm down even more and they explained everything that was going on and what was going to happen to me in the next few years.

After hearing everything they had to say my throat started to burn and the woman told the young man to take me hunting. I followed him out into the woods where he taught me how to hunt animals, and told me that we were never to harm humans under any circumstance. He answered all my questions when we were full and finished hunting.

"You know, you haven't told me your name yet…" He looked at me with his beautiful amber eyes and I realized that none of us had been formally introduced yet.

"I'm Isabella, but my friends call me Bella. What's your name?"

"I'm Emmett, and my mother is Esme. We use the last name Swan."

"Is Esme really your mother?" I had to admit I was a bit confused.

"No, she found me after I was attacked, very much like I found you." He told me about Esme's past, how her and her sisters were attacked many years before by villagers and she was the only one that got away. She had been very lonely for many years before she found Emmett. They had continued moving from place to place posing as mother and son. When I asked how they pulled that off with Esme appearing so young, he said that they told people she was really his aunt, and his mother had died when he was young so when Esme was old enough she took him in.

And we've been together ever since, posing as a happy family. We only hunt animals, and Emmett and I attend to a regular school just like you. So here we are, starting over again in the small town of Forks. Today is our first day of school.

"Esme, have you seen my blue shirt?" I focused on the shirt I wanted and heard her response in my head. _It's in the dryer_.

Ok, maybe you're confused, let me explain better. Some vampires have gifts, Esme and Emmett don't have any but I do. I can read peoples' minds and have them read mine but only when I want to. I could completely block myself off from all vampire powers. It's called shielding. I could shield myself and well as my family, which I did often. It was easier for us to stay hidden from other vampires. Got it? Good.

So I finished getting dressed and made my way downstairs.

"Finally! I thought you'd be up there forever! Are you ready to go?" Emmett was always the more impatient one of the family.

"Yes Emmett, let's go." We walked outside and looked at each other. "Whose car are we taking?" Emmett had a huge grin on his face and I knew he wanted to take his big, monster jeep. "You know we should be to be trying to blend in right?"

"And you think we can do that in your 'stang?" Ok, maybe he was right but I LOVED my car. Who wouldn't? It's a 2008, black, Ford Mustang. I bought a black one so the cops couldn't see me in the dark! Slick huh?

"Fine, whatever, but you're going to let me drive tomorrow."

_Yeah right…_

"I heard that!" I yelled as he ran to his jeep with lighting speed and started it up. Why was he so excited to start school? I got into his jeep and we headed off to another new school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Let me know what you think!! If I get good positive reviews I'll upload Chapter 2 tonight!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :(**

**Chapter 2**

When we got to the school parking lot there weren't a lot of students there. We got out and made our way to the office. I made sure I kept my shields up around us. I wouldn't be able to hold it all day, the further Emmett got, the less I could shield him.

"Hello, welcome to Forks High, can I help you two?" The eager secretary asked us. Oh I forgot to tell you that we as vampires are exceptionally gorgeous. No, I'm not conceited it's the truth. It helps draw in our 'victims'. Nobody can be scared of someone so gorgeous right? Wrong! Very, very wrong!

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett, we're new here."

"Oh yes, your transfer papers came in yesterday. Here are your schedules and maps to the school."

"Thanks." Emmett said in his seductive tone. I quickly elbowed him, no need for the poor lady to have a heart attack. He smiled at me and walked out of the office.

"Thank you." I said to the shocked secretary.

"No problem dear, have a great day!" I walked out of the office where Emmett was waiting for me.

"Why did you do that? You know humans over react to you." I couldn't help the disappointment in my tone. Emmett may be older than me, but he still acted like a big kid most of the time.

"I know! See 'ya at lunch sis." And with that he went to find his first class.

I looked down at my schedule and made my way to my first class, English. I sat down at an empty desk as the students stared at me. I was the new girl or "the freaky, pale girl who didn't say much". I kept my shield up around me, my brothers too far and can handle himself. I really didn't want to know what the other students were saying about me.

During English I became so bored that I started thinking to myself. I didn't realize how in depth I was thinking until I started hearing the thoughts of the students around me. They were mostly panicking about the upcoming assignment the teacher was explaining.

_God this class is boring; I could do this stuff in my sleep_. I thought to myself.

_English is easy, wait until you have calculus_, came an unknown voice. It shocked me and I instantly brought up my shield. Was this voice talking to me? Or was it just a coincidence? I was way too curious to just let it go, so I let my shield down and thought of a question instead of a statement.

_Who wrote __Hamlet__? _

_Oh my god, this girl doesn't know who wrote hamlet? __Shakespeare__ you twit, _came the same voice.

_I knew it! You can hear me can't you?_ I asked the voice in my head.

_What? How can you hear me? Who are you? _He asked in a bit of a panic. I replaced my shields and left him in the dark.

So, we have another vampire among us in this tiny little town. I wonder how many there were. I couldn't let my shield down again to talk to Emmett, he would hear us. So it would have to wait until lunch time.

I kept to myself for the most part. A few people came up to me during the day. A girl, Jessica, sat beside me in Spanish class and government. She walked with me to lunch talking about teachers and boys in the school. When I saw Emmett I excused myself and let my shield down.

_Emmett, we need to talk. _Just as I said that I heard him again.

_Who are you? Why are you here? And who is Emmett? _

I put my shield back up and looked around the cafeteria for the mysterious voice and saw them, a group of four vampires, two boys and two girls. They were easy to pick out; they were all pale and very beautiful. There was a blonde boy who looked like he was in pain, his hair was a little long for my taste, but he was still beautiful. There was a little pixie type girl sitting next to him, she was very small and almost looked frail. Across from her was drop dead gorgeous blonde, she resembled a Victoria's Secret type model. I've seen good looking vampires but none and beautiful as her, until I saw who was sitting next to her. He had bronze hair that was so messy yet perfectly placed, he had perfect bone structure and looked like an ancient Greek god. He was perfect, every part of him that I could see anyway.

I dropped my shields as I sat down at a table with Emmett.

_Which one are you?_ I asked.

_I don't know what you mean._ He responded.

_Look up and you will. _He did as I asked, I smiled. It was the Greek god himself. _Hello there. _I said, as I gave a small wave.

_You're a vampire, how did I not know you were here? _I didn't want to explain to him about my shield just yet. I didn't know him, but he didn't seem bad, how else could he and his clan go to school and pretend to be normal? They had be 'vegetarians' (only eat animals, just incase you don't get our sense of humor. Weird I know!)

I quickly put my shield back up and turned toward Emmett.

"Emmett, we have company."

"Huh?" He said looking at me for the first time since lunch started. I nodded toward the table and his jaw dropped. He leaned closer to me and whispered so quietly that no human would be able to hear him, the other vampires probably couldn't either. "Wow, what are the chances we'd find others just like us in the same school? And that blonde one is hot!"

I turned towards them and "The Godly One" was staring at Emmett with a disgusted look on his face. He must have 'heard' what Emmett was thinking. I punched Emmett in the shoulder and quickly told him that one of them could read minds. He had a look of shock on his face and turned back to them. I assume he apologized because the god's face went back to his normal expression. He looked at me and I dropped my shield again.

_I'm sorry about my brother, he's really harmless. I don't envy being in his mind, I'm just glad I can block him out. I'm Bella. What's your name? _

_My name is Edward, how can you block him out? I've never heard of that before._

I quickly put my shield back up so he couldn't hear me. I didn't want to give him any details of my powers, and here I was letting one of them slip. I'll have to be careful about what I say and think around him. The bell rang as I got up and walked out of the lunch room, after saying "goodbye" to Emmett of course.

I headed toward my next class, Biology. I walked up to the teacher and asked him where I should sit. He pointed to a desk and I took my seat quietly, and waited for the class to start. I was doodling in my notebook when I heard a very familiar voice. Why is his voice so familiar to me already? It just seamed wrong. I couldn't help but think about how smooth and sexy his voice sounded, I wanted to hear it again. Wait, you can if you just pay attention. He's talking to you, you idiot!

"Hello Bella." I looked up into the eyes of Edward. He had beautiful amber eyes, so he was indeed a 'vegetarian'. He sat down, leaned a bit closer and spoke quietly so nobody else could hear him. "Care to tell me how you can block people out? We have all of this class to discuss it." Great. What was I going to tell him? Would I tell him everything? Should I tell him everything? Or should I tell him nothing and ignore him… What's a girl to do?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: So, what do you think? Continue? Any ideas, comments? PLEASE let me know. This is my 2****nd**** fanfic, but my first Vampire one. Let me know how I'm doing!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long! This story is a little harder to write, I'm not used to the vampire things, I'm afraid I'm going to mess up, so if any of you are gonna that kind of things let me know, it'll be great bouncing off ideas off someone else, and having outside help as well (I'm currently my own beta cause I'm impatient and don't like to wait for my story to get back to me!!)**

**So here you go! Enjoy Edwards POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

My morning started like any other, boring. I of course could not sleep. No, not because I had insomnia, but because I was a vampire. That's right people, we exist. Breathe, calm down… You all right? Good. Now I'm not going to bore you with the details of my existence. Just know that I was dying, Carlisle saved me and here I am today. The end

Now I still live with Carlisle as well as a few other vampires, we have become a 'family' of sorts. There's of course Carlisle and me. Rosalie (who thinks she's gods gift to all men humans and vampires alike) And Jasper and Alice (They were married, I know weird for vamps huh? Oh well, who was I to question their happiness.)

Rose, Jasper Alice and I all attended high school. That's right with humans… once again, breathe. Now don't worry, we don't eat the teachers or student who get on our nerves. We are vegetarians, well in a sense. We feed off animals instead of humans and doing so keeps our blood thirst at bay.

So here I was getting ready for another day, at yet another boring high school. I've been around for a hundred years and nothing changes but the seasons.

_Come on Edward we're going to be late. _I heard my sister Alice yell to me. Oh yeah, I can read minds, cool huh? NO, not cool. It's great when I need it, but highly annoying when I'm at school. The nasty, vile things teenage kids think these days would disturb you… or maybe you already know.

"I'm coming" I mumbled knowing very well that she would be able to hear me. I made my way down the stairs and out the door to my waiting family. I got behind the wheel of my Volvo and headed off to Forks high.

When we arrived in the parking lot I noticed a huge jeep parked among the student cars.

_Ohh, new students! _Alice thought_ I wonder why I didn't see them coming. _Alice had an amazing gift of visions, she could see the future, and this helped us prepare for trouble

_Great, more hormones to deal with. _Were Jaspers thoughts He can sense every emotion and send them back as well, a very handy gift in fights.

_I'm sure there's going to be one more guy obsessed with me by the end of the day_. Of course that was all Rose though about.

We all got out of the car and quietly headed to our first classes. I tried to ignore all the thoughts that were being hammered at me from males and females alike, all thinking the same thing. _Sex_

I sat down in my first class of the Day, Calculus with Mr. Byron. He started his class right on time and I searched the thoughts of students and tried to find out more about the new kids, when I heard someone complaining about English.

_God this class is boring; I could do this stuff in my sleep_. This voice was sexy, and I knew the face to go along with it had to be just as sexy.

_English is easy, wait until you have calculus_, I thought as I listened for the voice, desperate to hear it again. It was new, one I had not heard before. This must be the new girl. Then I heard her again.

_Who wrote __Hamlet__?_

_Oh my god, this girl doesn't know who wrote hamlet? __Shakespeare__ you twit,_ How could she not know that? She just dropped a few points on my radar.

_I knew it! You can hear me can't you?_ Came the beautiful voice again.

_What? How can you hear me? Who are you?_ I was stunned how could someone hear my thoughts? That had never happened to me before. _Hello? _I called_. Answer me, who are you?_ Nothing, she was silent not a thought in her head.

I racked my brain trying to think of some possible answer and the only thing I could come up with was that she was a vampire. But Alice would have seen that. And we would have sensed it, smelled them, something.

The rest of the morning I listened for her but heard nothing like the beautiful voice. It was as if she just disappeared.

When lunch came it took all my strength not to run at vampire speed to get to Alice and the others. I found them quickly and sat down. "Guys, I think we might have a problem" They all looked up at me with horror in their eyes. Everyone's thought were focused on one thing. We were exposed.

"No" I quietly answered them all. I explained to them what had happened this morning and Alice refused to believe it.

"I would have seen new vampire coming into this town. It's impossible Edward. I have however heard of humans being able to read minds, maybe she's just normal with an extraordinary gift. And if that's the case we're going to have to be very careful around her."

She continued talking but I couldn't hear anything because I heard her again and all my focus was shifted.

_Emmett, we need to talk._

_Who are you? Why are you here? And who is Emmett? _I didn't dare look around and draw attention to our family, which would only cause more problems for us.

_Which one are you_

_I don't know what you mean._

_Look up and you will. _I did as she asked and saw her, Vampire, no doubt about it.

_You're a vampire, how did I not know you were here?_ I asked her. Nothing, once again. She turned her head away from me and started talking to the big guy sitting across from her who was also clearly a vampire. She was painfully beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair and perfect bone structure and a perfect body and legs that went on for days, god what I'd like to do between those legs... what the hell? I had never thought like this before.

My lustful thoughts caught the attention of Jasper. "Edward?" He asked knowing very well that I was not normally like this.

"She's a vampire, and she's not alone." I said they looked at me with shocked expressions on her face and I pointed in their direction. They turned and looked at the same time the guy she was with, Emmett did.

So many thought flooded my head at once

_Damn now I understand the lust coming from you._

_Wow look at that big guy, I bet he could satisfy my sexual desire._ I cringed at Rose's thought

_Oh, a new shopping partner, wow Edward she's gorgeous!_ I wanted to kick my sister under the table, but knew it would cause a scene.

_Damn look at the blonde one, god I'd like to bend her over a desk and shove my cock so far up her pussy till she screams my name_. What the hell!? I shot a discussed look at the big guy and he turned towards the beauty his lips formed an apologetic smile. _Oops sorry man, I didn't mean to piss you off, she your girl? _I widened my eyes and shook my head no and he just smiled then my face went back to normal just in time for her to look at me again.

_I'm sorry about my brother, he's really harmless. I don't envy being in his mind, I'm just glad I can block him out. I'm Bella. What's your name? _

_My name is Edward, how can you block him out? I've never heard of that before._

Well I guess that explains how I couldn't hear her all the time. But how can she do that? Maybe she could teach me. God it would be great to just be able to only hear my own thoughts and not hundreds of others as well.

The bell signaling that lunch was over rang and we all got up throwing away our uneaten food. I quickly made my way to Biology. When I walked into class I saw her, Bella. She was sitting at my table, being that it was the only one available.

I walked up to her and pulled out my chair. "Hello Bella" I said to her. She sat quietly gazing at my features as I did the same to her, as I sat down next to her. She had the same color eyes as me, which only made sense since she was around a bunch of humans. But it was the most amazing amber eyes that I had ever seen.

I leaned in a bit closer and whisper lower than human level and asked. "Care to tell me how you can block people out? We have all of this class to discuss it." She looked as if she was pondering my question. I sat there and waited for her to answer. I hope she would answer. Not only did I want to know, but I wanted to hear her sexy voice again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**And there you go, what did ya think? Should I stick with only one POV? Or keep switching, should I use both but focus mainly on one particular one? Let me know! And as always review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Biology class went by quickly. I told Edward very little of my powers, just that I could read minds and that I could 'shut it off' anytime I wanted. He seamed very eager to know more about my ability. He wondered if it was something I learned or just knew how to do. I told him I could do it from the moment I calmed down after being changed. He looked slightly disappointed.

Once class was over I said a quiet goodbye, and made my way over to the gym. I hated this class with a passion. Not that I wasn't good at it, cause obviously I was a natural, It was just a pain in the ass tying to down play my speed and strength.

I got changed at human speed and went to find the teacher. He signed my stupid slip and I waited as the students started to fill the gym. I was bored sitting on the bleachers, so I closed my eyes and opened my mind to listen to the obscenities that was going on through the students minds.

_I wonder if I roll my shorts up higher if Mike will finally notice me?_

_She's going to be my best friend! We can go shopping together, and we do each others hair and nails! Oh this is going to be so much fun. I wonder how long till he realizes he's falling for her?_

_Damn Jessica's ass looks hot in those short shorts. _

_God that Cullen girl is a freak, no way is someone that happy all the time!_

_Fuck, that new girl is hot, I wonder if I could get her behind the bleachers for a quick blow job, That pretty little mouth of hers should feel amazing around my cock._

My eyes flew open and my shields went up. I looked around for the culprit ready to rip his head off.

"I wouldn't If I were you." I turned around to see one of the girls siting with Edward at lunch. "I'm Alice."

"Bella."

"I know." I gave her a confused look and she spoke again. "I have an ability too. I have visions. I can see the future based on the decisions people around me make. And right now I saw you ripping Mike's head off his body. Probably not the best thing to do If you don't want to get exposed."

"Oh, yeah thanks."

"No problem. Anything I can do to help my best friend." Alice said with a little pep in her tone

"Best friend? We just met." She simply tapped her temple. "Oh, ok. Well it's nice to know someone like us. It gets boring with just the three of us."

"Tell me about your family." She asked. So I did. After a few minutes the teacher started class, effectively ending our conversation.

Gym wasn't too horrible, it was easier because Alice was with me. I just mirrored her actions to a degree. The whole time I opened my shield so it just contained her and I , without her knowledge I hope, and we had a great conversation. I got to know just about everything about her and her family. She showed me images and memories. By the end of class I felt like I've known everyone for years.

Alice loved that I could communicate this way, she said it would be great to have secret conversations and drive everyones else insane, well everyone but Edward. I'd have to make sure I was very careful around him.

Gym was my last class of the day, I met up with Emmett and we walked out to his jeep. Alice was waiting for us, practically bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Alice, you probably already know their answer." Jasper whispered in her ear.

"No I don't! She's blocking me again!" She sounded upset, but I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face. "See! She is!"

"Whats up Alice?" I asked as we approached them.

"We want to invite you guys over tonight. Esme too. It's not like you have to go to bed early, so you really have no excuse!"

"Fine, If we have too." I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"Yay! This will be so much fun! We'll meet you there!" I just nodded and turned towards Emmett's jeep. Alice had shown me how to get to her house earlier so that shouldn't be a problem.

On the way home I called Esme and told her about our day and the invitation from the Cullen's. She was excited to have someone else to talk freely to.

Emmett decided he wanted to run to the Cullen's house instead of drive, he said he needed time to think, that scared me. Emmett's not much of a thinker. So Esme and I drove my car over to the Cullen's place. When we got there I took in my surroundings.

The house was beautiful, a little showy, but Carlisle was a doctor, so of course they would have a big house. Esme always loved it when we moved, she enjoyed redecorating the entire house. But we never got anything this big. It was just the three of us and there was no reason for us to live in a house so big, no matter how much money we had.

We made our way up to the door and it opened before we could knock. Alice was standing there, bouncing again. She practically jumped into my arms squeezing me tightly.

"I'm so glad you could come! Please come in!" She ushered us into the foyer. The house was pretty, but lacked some personal touches, Esme would have a field day in this house! Alice turned to Esme. "You must be Bella and Emmett's mother It's great to meet you, Bella told me so many wonderful things about you! Come on in so you can meet the rest of the family." Alice pulled Esme into the living room where Edward, Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. Rosalie sat behind Emmett as he leaned against the couch on the floor. She was running her fingers through his hair. Well that happened fast!

"Hey guys This is Esme, Bella and Emmett's mom. Thats Edward, Jasper and Rosalie." She said as she pointed to each individual member of her family. "Carlisle is upstairs, lets go say hi." Before we could even respond she was bouncing up the stairs.

"Does she always bounce this much?" Esme asked.

"Yes" Came three different voices. Esme and I just laughed and followed Alice up the steps. When we got to the door at the end of the hall Alice knocked and I heard a faint 'come in'.

Inside was a beautiful office, tons of bookshelves full of books and paintings surrounded the walls of the room. "Carlisle this is Bella and Esme." Alice said. Carlisle looked up from the paper work he was doing and he was just as beautiful as the rest of the family His blonde locks were perfectly placed and his bone structurer made him strikingly beautiful.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice. Esme was openly staring into his eyes in awe, Carlisle's expression mirrored hers.

"Come on Bella, Lets leave them alone to get acquainted." She pushed me out the door without another word. We headed back down stairs and Emmett and Rosalie were gone.

"Where'd Emmett go?" I asked nobody in particular.

"For a walk" Jasper answered not looking away from his game. Just then Alice's grip on my arm tightened catching me off guard.

"Alice? Whats wrong?" Edward and Jasper looked back at us and I opened my shields to find out what was going on. Alice was having a vision.

Emmett and Rosalie were undressing each other... "Eww!" I said and quickly closed my shield. "I did not want to see that!" Jasper was the only one with a confused look on his face.

"What? Whats going on?" he asked. Alice came out of her vision and broke out in giggles. Edward just shook his head.

"Rose and Emmett are having sex." He replied to Jasper.

"Oh, what the big deal?" My jaw dropped.

"Um, I didn't want to see that! Thats the big deal! It's gross he's my brother!" I said in a rush.

"Alice, is there a reason why you're singing 99 bottles of beer?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Oh no, no reason. Come on Bella, Lets go shopping!"

"Alice no. I don't like to shop." Edward and Jasper busted out laughing while Alice pouted. "What?" I asked.

"Alice was hoping you'd be shopping buddies." Jasper said.

"Oh, sorry." I told her.

"Thats ok, you don't have to have fun. We're going anyways." She started pulling me towards the door.

"Wait Alice, really I don't want to go." I said trying to loosen her grip, the little pixie was strong!

"To bad, lets go."

I mouthed 'help' over my shoulder to the guys and they just smiled and waved. Bastards. I'll get them back for this! I opened my shield._ Damn you Edward! You'll pay for this_! I thought as Alice pulled me out the door.


	5. permenent hiatus

**I have decided that I can't write this anymore. I don't know if it's because of the vamp thing, or if it's just not in me.**

**So I'm putting this on permanent hiatus. Or, if someone whats to take over and finish it, you're more than welcome to.**

**I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you, but I want to focus on my other stories. And I have an idea for a new one I want to try out.**

**Hopefully you all understand and forgive me.**

**I love you all!!**

**~Nichol**


	6. Please Read, New Author

**Hello everybody, I just wanted to let you know that this story has been picked up by Anne Kingsmill. **

**She has reposted the first 4 chapters and will write chapter five soon. **

**So you guys should write her new reviews since she couldn't take the ones I've already gotten!**

**Here's where you can find it.**

**http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5075837/1/Undecided**

**Thanks again!**

**~Nichol**


End file.
